Naruto and the Five Legendary Scrolls of Chakra - Chapter 1
by shikamarugod88
Summary: Naruto must overcome the overwhelming power of the gods! Can he resist temptation and rise to the challenge? Or will his flaccidity finally catch up with him! TAGS: Uchiha Sasuke Sakura Tsunade Tenten Rock Lee Sex greatest fanfic ever Jutsu Sexy 9tailed Ninetails Nine Tails Nine tailed


**The Five Legendary Scrolls of Chakra**

 **Best Battle Yet! Naruto vs Sexposter**

* * *

ShikamaruGod88, Asuma-Puma84

* * *

There is a mountain, a mountain of great power; so powerful, so strong, a lovely masculine interpretation of feminine beauty. Through the mountain flowed infinite pools of chakra. _Naruto, Naruto,_ the wind moaned to the resident greatest blond goofball knuckleheaded ninja's attention. Naruto directed his gaze toward the mountain. He felt his mind synergize with the 9tailed chakra, it's like double mind power, so it hurts a little but it's alright. At that moment the 9tailed chakra fused with the mountain's power. _This is it_ thought Naruto _this is what I came for, believe it!_

Mount Olympus crackled with the thunder of a thousand divine steeds. Zeus sat in his holy throne and thought of the prophecy. _Naruto is important, I just need to know why_.

Naruto came to the base of the mountain and felt an enormous bellyful of chakra enter his perception.

"I'm going to challenge Zeus and become the next King of the Gods! Believe it!" cackled Naruto with confident enthusiasm. Zeus stroked his long beard and conspired the doom of his challenger. His pectorals flexed as he raised his right arm, the arm of the prophecy. _That's it! I can send a seduction-maiden to distract him from his destiny_ thought Zeus.

As Naruto climbed the great mountain, he encountered a beautiful maiden. Her brown anime hair caressed her pink kimono. "Let's go to the hot springs, because we're friends *wink*" she said while pink colored her pretty cheeks.

"No! I'm going to be the greatest god-ninja. Believe it!" replied Naruto.

"But please Naruto!" she pleaded.

"Fine! Girls are so weird! I've been married to Sakura and Hinata for 27 years and I still don't understand them." Naruto replied.

After several moments of travel, they reached the hot springs. As their naked bodies embraced the warm water, the cool feeling of the mountain air subsided. Naruto's soul felt truly warm inside.

"Oh Naruto," said the whore, "it is so… comfortable."

Naruto's eyes widened? "WHAAAAAATTTT?!" he shouted "HEY I SEE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS." Naruto put on his rebellion issue x-wing fighter suit and whisked away.

 _Hhhmmmmm_ thought Zeus _what strength is in this 58 year old man child? We shall test his stiffness._

Suddenly, a sensually dressed man appeared before the goofball ninja. "Hello Naruo. Come with me back to the hot springs where we shall ravish in our arms and lotions."

"NO WAY, I'm getting to the top of this mountain no mater what gets in my way, believe it!" Naruto threw a precisionly aimed punch at the sensual woodrouser. He disappeared? It was a clone, the thought came into Naruto's head like a bullet in his master's flesh.

 _It's time to handle this myself, or I'm done for,_ Zeus thought, _Time to end this little brat oold man._

TIME PASSES IN A SENSUAL MANNER

"You're dead old man!" Naruto was as fierce as a asuma-puma. "Take this? . Sexy jutsu!" Naruto became a gorgeous female with suitable birthing hips.

"HAHAHAHA that won't work on me" said Zeus.

"Gaaahahhahh?" Naruto questioned his powerful jutsu. Not ever happened before!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALotion crush jutsu!" Zeus was ready to destry Naruto. Lotion wrapped around Naruto as it flowed from Zeus's lusty pools.

"I see. HA!" Naruto sais, " My lotioned body only channels more chakra!"

"What? Impossible!" said Zeus, "You are bluffing."

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto.

"The dictionary says it means that you say something that you don't really mean." Said Zeus.

"HAHA you better believe I'm as serious as your seriously poppin pecs!" said Naruto.

"Then I call your bluff!" said Zeus sensually. "see me in my true form!" in a puff of smoke, he became a wise and gorgeous babe. It was Aphrodite, goddess of sensual!- and babes too!

"No way!" Naruto was shocked as all hail! "where'd that coward go!"

"Zeus has sensed the prophecy is coming to true!" she said. "Now come to me you buttered babe so we may lez out!"

Naruto was still in sexy jutsu form! But he couldn't move! He wasn being drawn towards her. "No way man, I don't roll that way! I'm married and I have a children with 2 matrimonies!"

"Get Reeady!" Aphrodite called to him.

Part 2 coming after extensive storyboarding.

Any comments/reviews are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
